


The Help

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, Crush, Deepthroating, Detention, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Attention, this is a very, very, very weird and mature story, so viewers are advised ahead of time. I was dared to write this, I DO NOT SHIP IT!Harry has had a slight crush on Filch for quite some time now. One night he gets issued detention with him and finds that Filch is having some trouble and Harry decides to help him.





	The Help

"Okay, when you hear the word hot, what or who do you think of?" Dean asked as he stuffed his mouth full of berties botts every flavour beans. Ron laughed.

"Easy, 'Mione wearing a swimsuit." Everyone broke out laughing.

"Okay, Neville, what about you?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned a bright pink.

"Um, Luna singing." Everyone stared wide eyed at him for a second.

"Oooh, you know Neville want some!" Dean pushed Neville playfully and a pillow fight started. I sat on my bed just laughing at them, occasionally throwing in a pillow.

"Okay, okay, okay! Guys, wanna here mine?" Seamus said, standing on top of his bed.

"What is it mate? Your mum undressing?" Ron said, receiving a punch in the arm and a very angry Seamus.

"Don't talk about my mum like that!" Clearing his throat he started. "No, what is super hot is when you walk past a broom closet in the dungeons and here _oh so perfect_ Miss Parkinson reaming out the Malfoys name!"

"Ooooooh!" The boys all yelled, falling into fits and giggles.   
"Do you think it's Draco, or Malfoy Senior?" Ron asked with a smirk. Everyone stopped and thought about this.

"She was probably getting shagged both ways by both men." Seamus said with a shrug of his shoulders. I laughed.

"You guys are unbelievable." Everyone looked at me.

"Well c'mon then Harry, what about you? Everyone else told but the boy wonder." I shook my head.

"Dean still hasn't gone."

"Oh bloody hell Harry! Okay, Hot...... hot...... what do I think of when I hear the word hot....."

"Or who...." Seamus sniggered under his breath.

"Oooh, I find the magazine of _Amazing Witches Weekly_ to be hot."

"Oh lord mate, you actually get those?" Neville asked, blushing madly.

"Yeah! When you can't get a girl, you gotta do it yourself right? Besides, the witches in there are _waaaay_ hotter than anyone here."  We all shook our heads in agreeance.

"So, your turn." Ron said, pointing a finger at me. I gulped.

"Um......." I turned the question over and over in my mind, all up until one face kept appearing..... Filch. "I um....." I didn't want to say it, they would laugh at me and find me weird. "Cho brushing her hair?" I answered with a shrug.

"Bloody hell Harry, that's the best you got?"

"What a wanker." I blushed. Stiffling a pretend yawn, I told them I was calling it a night. I didn't want to be around them, knowing that I couldn't take one person off my mind.

Walking through the common room, I exited the portrait. Yes, I was fully well aware the time was past curfew, but I needed some room to think and sort my thoughts, and if I was lucky, I would run into him.

Walking slowly, I thought. What was the thing that attracted me to him? Well, he certainly wasn't bodily and facial appealing, actually he was quite ugly, but I think it was that night. What happened that night? Well, it all started in potions class in my fifth year.

Me and the greasy git Snape got into it and he issued me detention with Filch for the weekend. I can't remember what we got into it about, but I am sure it was nothing really, you know how Snape does me. Any way, I went through the day bloody pissed that I had detention with the ugly squib when I could be practicing quidditch or something. When the time came for detention, I left the common room and went down to his office.

Now, I wasn't given a specific time to see him at, so I just decided it being eight thirty, to go down and get it over with.

Meeting his door, I took an irritated breath and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again with more force and then the door opened. I wasn't sure if I had opened it or if it opened on its own, so, shrugging my shoulders, I walked in.

"Mr. Filch?" I called out, walking through his office slowly. I didn't see him. That's when I heard grunts and groans coming from one of the back rooms. Frowning, I looked around me and then walked up to the door. Placing my ear against it, I now wished I had a pair of those ears the twins would make. The groans and grunts continued, but became louder and more...... desperate sounding.

I heard Mrs. Norris meow from behind the door. "I think I'm almost there darling!" I heard him pant. Curious, I opened the door just a little and peaked into the room.

Mr. Filch was sitting on a carpeted rug with his pants completely down. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing. There was a bottle of oil on the floor next to him as Mrs. Norris, tentatively sat there, looking at him.

His hands were around his throbbing member, sliding up and down in a rather quick but rough pace. His eyes were closed in pure ecstasy as he jerked this way and that with his body. His hands squeezed his length, which seemed to have been six inches. It was pulsating. There was oil dripping all around him, I guess he started out dry.

I knew I shouldn't have been here, watching this, invading on his privacy, but I couldn't help but feast my eyes on something I had never seen before. I was slightly growing aroused by the second. His shaft didn't seem fully elongated, it looked as if he was having difficulty with his release. He grunted in anger as he continuously slammed his hand down harder and harder, trying so desperately to release himself all of the pent up energy.

Then, with a deep throaty groan he stopped.

"Hell! I cannot get it done!" He lay there in defeat. Mrs. Norris walked up to him and began to lick him. He smiled. "Well, at least I got you, huh darling?" I slowly closed the door behind me and quickly took off back towards the common room. And never did I tell anyone about it.

I was burdened with this sight for all of my years. I know I could have told others, just for a good laugh, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I actually felt bad for the poor man. He had no women who would have been willing to do it for him, all he had was Mrs. Norris and his own hands. But that surely wasn't as amazing was it?

Snapping out of my reverie, I noticed that I had ended up where it all had started. Here I was again at his door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. Pushing glasses up on my face I waited. No answer. This time, instead of knocking again, I walked in. As expected he wasn't there.

Once more, I heard the grunts and groans coming from that back room. So, quietly walking back there, I slowly opened it. It was the same scene from last time. He on the floor, his pants around his ankles, the oil bottle and Mrs. Norris. The pure look of ecstasy and desperation etched on every crease of his face. His eyes were closed shut as his hands moved in a violent way. I pitied him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I opened the door wider, got on my knees and was right in front of him, just inches away from his pulsating member. Mrs. Norris meowed as she looked at me. I gave her a sad smile.

Raising my hands, I moved his and took his shaft in my hands, working them slowly up and down, in the same pressure and way that helped me get over. His hands dropped to his side and he let out a deep sigh. Slowly my hands ran up and down, squeezing it here and there, making his breath hitch in his throat. Tugging on it, allowing my fingers to trace the now swollen tip. My one hand moved down lower to cup his sack, as the other continued to stroke.

That's when I felt he was still a little dry. The oil bottle was out of reach and I didn't want to stop, in fear of him opening his eyes and seeing me. So, slowly I lowered my mouth down to it and took it whole. Allowing my spit to lather it as I continued to stroke and suck. I had never done this before, but i knew he was enjoying it. He must have not ever had this happen to him before.

Allowing my tongue to roll over the tip, his body jerked upwards. I could feel myself growing in desperation as I pleasured him. I wasn't doing this out of wit and enjoyment for myself, I felt bad for him. Allowing him to thrust himself deeper into my mouth, I couldn't help but savor the moment, for it will soon be a memory. Removing my glasses, seeing as they were becoming disheveled, he trusted harder and harder into me. My hands wrapped around the end of his shaft, tightly. I knew he was about to have what he has been trying to have happen.

Releasing from him with a loud pop, he spurt himself all over the front of my robes. He cried out in pure bliss, slumping deeper into the carpet. I sat there, admiring the man. He wasn't all that bad. His breathing came hard until it began to even out. Mrs. Norris walked up to him and began pawwing at his chest. I took this as a moment to leave. Standing quickly, I exited the room, closing the door behind me. Making my way back into the hallway, I ran to the boys lavatories and washed up, cleaning my hands and rinsing out my mouth. I took some towels to wipe off the front of my robes.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed something was missing..... MY GLASSES! Fear and panic struck me.

I backed away slowly from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom with my back turned. That's when I bumped into someone. Turning slowly, I was met by the ugly face I had just left only moments before. Only, instead of pure relief, he was scowling.

"Um, erm... I uh...."

"Mrhm." He said. "Student out of bed after hours. Oh boy, naughty indeed. Detention for the rest of the week. Minerva will hear of this." Mrs. Norris wrapped around his ankles, purring. I stared wide eyed.

He nodded his head and turned to walk away. I sighed and began to walk off towards the Gryffindor tower, only to be stopped once more. "Mr. Potter?" I turned around slowly and in his hand was my glasses. "I believe these belong to you." I gulped noticeably and slowly walked up to him, taking them gently from his hands. "I look forward to seeing you this week." He said with a wink. Placing his hand in my shoulder he eased closer and whispered in my ear. "Thank you." And with that, he sauntered off back down the hall.

I stood there shocked and relieved. Placing my glasses on my face, I headed off to my dorms. What a day.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice with comments! Am not continuing!


End file.
